


Толкователь болезней

by Leuvarden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: Известно, что в тяжелый день всякое касание без разрешения разозлит господина-виверну — и если бы гнев отогнал болезнь, Хайтан бы с радостью снес и упреки, и ругань, и выговор, и любое другое наказание. Но единственное верное решение — выжидать, когда усталость и доводы разума пересилят навеянное болезнью упрямство.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: Seven Calamities of Baishui





	Толкователь болезней

**Author's Note:**

> Синий и золотой цвета принадлежат правящей семье Беловодья, и их имеют право носить только сами члены правящей семьи, их сердечные друзья и слуги высшего ранга. Хайтан называется «синим слугой» как раз потому, что ему позволено носить одежды, окрашенные синим красителем индиго.
> 
> Посмотреть на Лазаря, третьего старшего господина-виверну: https://vk.com/wall-159068631_462
> 
> Это отдельный текст из цикла историй о ллеу Варденах из Беловодья: https://ficbook.net/collections/16608958

Тяжелые дни легко узнать — они начинаются с долгого ожидания. Если с третьим старшим господином все хорошо, его секретаря допускают в его покои с самого утра, и дела текут спокойным потоком: приветствие, зачитать план на будущий день, посетить собрание виверн… Однако если самочувствие ухудшается, то утро принадлежит «синицам»: слугам в белом, лекарям без черт лица и дара речи. Что именно они делают в своей жуткой тишине, как господин-виверна отдаёт им приказы без слов — Хайтану это неведомо, и не должно быть ведомо.

Сегодня он ждёт до девятой стражи.

В изящной приёмной можно садиться на западные кресла, можно даже потребовать себе чашку чая и поднос сладостей, но Хайтан об этом не вспоминает. Он нетерпеливо ходит из угла в угол, у холодного окна смотрит на небо, разглядывает западные картины в вычурных рамах — он видел их уже пять сотен раз, по одному на каждой свой день в чине синего слуги, и все равно не понимает, в чем их смысл. Иногда он достаёт из рукава книгу в мягкой обложке, но не читает ее дольше нескольких минут: ожидание муторное, томительное, и совершенно не располагает к чтению о легкомысленных приключениях вора, монахини и знатной дамы в путешествии до горного монастыря.

Когда Хайтана пускают в каменные покои, двое скорбных белых слуг не уходят по своему обыкновению: один молча возвышается над кроватью, ожидая приказов, второй склонился над медицинским ящиком в глубине комнаты. По правую руку от него горят благовония, отмеряющие время между принятием лекарства; в спальне густо пахнет корицей и смолой дерева-криптомерии. Считается, что благовония должны отгонять болезни.

— Приветствую господина-виверну. Я, ваш синий слуга, явился и готов служить, — громко проговаривает Хайтан дежурную фразу, кланяется низко, ожидая позволения.

Он едва ли слышит это позволение, до него долетает только неразборчивый приказ, и вместе с ним белый слуга-синица выпрямляется, — в его руках малая коробка медицинских приборов — и занимает свое место в ногах кровати. Значит, можно приблизиться.

Господин-виверна сидит в кровати, опираясь на высокие подушки и запрокинув голову, его глаза закрыты, под ними залегли синие тени, и светлые волосы стянуты лентой, перекинуты через плечо, чтобы не мешали белым слугам. Поверх одеяла вытянуты белые руки: рукав на левой высоко завернут, и рядом с блекло-синей тканью покрывал свежая повязка ниже локтя кажется невозможно-белой. Пальцы привычно перебирают нефритовые бусины в молитвенных четках.

Хайтан поспешно подходит, почтительно останавливается в двух шагах, снова кланяется, сложив руки у сердца, повторяет слова приветствия. В тяжёлые дни надо соблюдать предписания, даже если собеседник не смотрит.

— Я так рад тебя видеть, — произносит господин Лазарь, и даже с нескольких шагов его голос слышно с трудом. — Видишь, я сегодня… не в лучшем состоянии здоровья. Будь добр, отправь извинения… у кого назначено на сегодня.

— Как прикажете. Однако вынужден спросить: стоит ли бесполезному слуге помочь вам? — спрашивает Хайтан, подходит ближе, протягивает руки ладонями вверх, будто приглашает сыграть в странную версию игры «в какой руке?». Левая рука ничем не примечательна, на правой — золотая татуировка: голова змеи на тыльной стороне ладони, тело трижды обвивает запястье.

— Не нужно, — господин-виверна кивает на левую руку, не открывая глаз. — У меня ничего не болит… только жар поднялся, от этого слабость.

Это не совсем правда — скорее всего, по обыкновению ноют все длинные кости, и напоминают о себе шрамы черного года; но Хайтан принимает этот ответ, объявляет:

— Как прикажете. В таком случае я на короткое время займу ваш кабинет. Составлю уведомления и вернусь к вам.

— Будь добр. А потом… пока я ещё могу связать пару слов… давай просмотрим свитки из администрации, — Лазарь говорит медленно, а в паузах между слов хватает ртом воздух. — Сегодня тебе… придётся вести приём без меня. Нужно составить план…

Хотя все в Хайтане кричит «прошу, оставьте заботы администрации, отдохните», однако он знает: сейчас, в начале дня, надо повиноваться каждому малому приказу. Заботы — это то, что отвлекает от собственной слабости, это напоминание о силе приказа на кончике кисти; заботы позволяют господину-виверне не поддаваться гневу и отчаянию в тяжелые дни.

— Я с радостью, — отвечает, как и положено хорошему слуге.

Когда секретарь отворачивается, он слышит шорохи ткани и бумаги для хранения лекарств, звон стекла и звуки, похожие на птичий щебет. В отражении оконных стекол он видит, как двое белых слуг снова подходят к кровати, выполнять свою терпеливую работу. И хотя известно, что эти люди в безликих масках полностью подчиняются господину-виверне, Хайтана от них всегда жуть берет. Лекари в бесцветных одеждах не говорят на человеческом языке, и никогда не видно, что именно они делают с господином. О них нельзя спрашивать, о них запрещено рассказывать, и не стоит пытаться их запоминать.

Секретарь выходит в кабинет, созывает разноцветных слуг, раздаёт распоряжения: доставьте вчерашние свитки, туда же принесите малый набор письменных принадлежностей, и ждите, пока не вынесу письма для срочной доставки.

Он выводит густо-синие слова на чудесной рисовой бумаге с золотистым срезом, которую больше пристало бы использовать для каллиграфических открыток, для праздничных слов, для дружеских писем. Но у Хайтана нет ничего из этого: он пишет извинения собранию виверн, уведомление чиновникам администрации, инструкцию к проведению вечернего служения в Храме, кисло-сладкие извинения для именитых посетителей с предложением перенести аудиенцию на ближайшее свободное время, нейтральные предупреждения для посетителей следующего дня. Хайтан такие обращения может составлять и ни разу не повториться хоть во сне, хоть в стихах, хоть в середине уличного боя.

Когда он возвращается к господину-виверне, тот уже сидит более ровно, на его щеках красные пятна, а глаза лихорадочно блестят. Трудно сказать, это действие очередного отвара из флакона без подписи, или проявление отчаянного желания не поддаваться болезненной слабости.

Хайтан раздвигает шторы, пропуская в комнату больше света, отодвигает тяжелую ткань балдахина, усаживается на край синей кровати, по левую руку от господина-виверны. Под пристальным взглядом он ставит на покрывало подставку со свитками и бумагами — в администрации пишут, на чем душа пожелает, — и открывает на коленях малый набор инструментов: планшет с закрепленной тушечницей, зажимы для бумаги, крохотный фонарик мягкого света.

— Перед тем, как начнем, ваш бесполезный слуга желает сделать предложение, — говорит Хайтан. Продолжает, когда дожидается одобряющего жеста рукой. — Предлагаю установить время для бумаг в один час, после чего сделаем перерыв.

Правая, незабинтованная рука господина-виверны коротко отмахивается молчаливой фразой «как будто мне это поможет», вслух говорит:

— Звучит разумно… А сейчас начинай читать, прошу.

Работа предстоит довольно простая. Хайтан всего лишь берет один свиток из многих, пробегается глазами, оценивает: можно ли обойтись одним решением, или надо искать подтверждения, дополнительные сведения или запрашивать свидетельства у третьих сторон. Если они нужны — он берет следующий, подходящий, и зачитывает его вслух. В случае, если устное решение господина-виверны кажется разумным, то секретарь пишет нужное распоряжение; если же решение выглядит поспешным, навеянным раздражением, Хайтан откладывает документ до лучших времен.

Конечно, про час работы Хайтан заявлял весьма оптимистично; в болезни время тянется медленно. Первый десяток прочитанных документов глава храмовой администрации еще внимает голосу секретаря, еще вникает в смысл прочитанных строк, но вскоре его внимание ускользает, ответы становятся тише и неуверенней.

Хайтан читает уже которое из прошений:

— «…господину управляющему делами при храме Цветка Закона. Мы, нижеподписавшиеся просители, смиренно просим вас пересмотреть указ о упрощенной процедуре поступления для послушников из пострадавших земель…»

— Какой ещё указ, — спрашивает управляющий делами без выражения, перестук нефритовых бусин в его руках стихает.

— Указ за двадцатый день шестого месяца, когда вы обратили внимание на прискорбное состояние пригородных земель. В надежде, что обученные послушники помогут улучшить положение дел в своих родных краях, вы повелели разработать упрощенный экзамен и давать его в малых храмах.

— Откажи им, — говорит раздражённо. — Думают, послушники не вернутся в родные края… останутся в столице… конечно, некоторые останутся.

— Как скажете, — соглашается секретарь, делает вид, что пишет, но его кисть не оставляет следов на бумаге. После этого складывает прошение в горку отвергнутых документов. Их куда больше, чем одобренных бумаг.

Чётки в белых руках снова приходят в движение, их обычно приятный звук теперь лишён ритма, действует на нервы. Так тянется время, надобное для понимания полудесятка документов, и половина из них оказывается отвергнутой.

Вскоре Хайтан поднимает взгляд от своей работы, оценивает обстановку: глаза господина-виверны снова закрыты, а дыхание короткое и поверхностное. Смотреть на это бесстрастно невозможно, и секретарь заявляет, откладывая с колен свою работу:

— Господин-виверна, давайте отвлечемся от чтения. Уже сделано достаточно. Поставьте свою подпись на распоряжениях, и я унесу их, отправлю адресатам.

Собирает ответы в одну стопку, садится ближе. Ресницы господина-виверны дрожат, он со вздохом поднимает веки, неловко кладёт протянутые бумаги на колени. Белки его глаз покрыты розовой сеткой сосудов — видимо, болезнь проявилась ещё вчера, и с тех пор не давала заснуть.

Кисть в его правой руке мелко дрожит. Хайтан молчит, хотя его сердце болит и требует немедленно вмешаться, прекратить. Его глупому сердцу стоит послушаться разума, стоит успокоиться — но оно упрямится, порождает сотню жалостных мыслей: не сиди как истукан, забери документы, склони голову, накрой своими ладонями белые пальцы, уговори бросить дурное дело хоть бы и под страхом наказания.

Ничего из этого он не делает. Известно, что в тяжелый день всякое касание без разрешения разозлит господина-виверну — и если бы гнев отогнал болезнь, Хайтан бы с радостью снес и упреки, и ругань, и выговор, и любое другое наказание. Но единственное верное решение — выжидать, когда усталость и доводы разума пересилят навеянное болезнью упрямство.

Пальцы не слушаются господина-виверну. Вместо изящного плетения росчерков должности и имени, все подписи выходят кривыми, дрожащими, бессильными: одна, другая… Кажется, именно эти несовершенные линии являют нужную картину бесполезного упрямства, которой Хайтан добивался. Губы господина-виверны складываются в страдальческую гримасу, и он просит:

— Убери, прошу.

И торопливо стирает тыльной стороной ладони слёзы в уголках глаз. Хайтану хорошо знаком этот жест отчаяния, но сейчас неожиданно осознаёт, что видел его у другого человека, у «драгоценного брата», Авеля ллеу Вардена.

Несколько дней назад, когда на первом тренировочном бою старый мастер приказал молодому господину напасть на безоружного Хайтана, — младший из виверн точно так же вытирал уголки глаз, отшвырнув саблю подальше в высокую траву.

Странно вспоминать тот ясный день сейчас. Хайтан проводит рукой по глазам, отгоняя наваждение, забирает неподписанные документы, сдвигает их на край кровати, к отверженным.

— Господин-виверна, — произносит самым мягким из голосов. — Прошу, не вините себя ни в усталости, ни в непослушных руках. Ваша печаль ранит глубоко, а если будете себя обвинять по пустякам…

— А что мне делать, Хайтан? — следует горький вопрос. — Или продираться через документы на слух, со всеми сопутствующими неудачами, с надеждой на завтрашний день, или считать долгие мгновения между одним белым сном и другим, одним лекарством и другим?

Они молчат, не зная, что сказать, как выразить взаимные печали и опасения. Наконец, Хайтан решает нарушить это тяжёлое молчание:

— Ваш бесполезный слуга вынужден ответить вопросом на ваш вопрос. Скажите, кроме встреч и собраний, что бы вы делали, если бы сегодня был обычный день?

— Я бы смотрел на тебя весенними глазами, и не видел бы синиц за твоим плечом, — следует ответ, и трепещущий, на грани слез вздох, и печальная улыбка. — Однако вот они, мои синицы, вместе с солёным лекарством.

Секретарь оборачивается — в шаге от него возвышаются фигуры без лица, у одной в руках небольшой лаковый ящик.

— Хайтан, уходи, будь добр. Тебя позовут.

На это можно только повиноваться, и секретарь выходит, и медленно, словно во сне, раскладывает документы на кабинетном столе: отдельные стопки для нетронутых, отвергнутых, отвеченных, с подписями и без. Машинально пробегается глазами по тексту, но не запоминает, что читает. Берет чистый лист, переписывает заново испорченное распоряжение — того самого, где высочайшая подпись расползлась на четверть страницы. Руки делают свою работу, и мысли тоже идут по кругу.

Ничего ужасного в слугах-синицах нет, и благодаря им тяжелых дней меньше, чем могло бы быть. Но когда господин-виверна смотрит на них, в его взгляде усталость и смирение.

Если бы Хайтан неслышно приоткрыл двери, если бы он посмотрел внимательно — а он это умеет, за что и получил однажды синие одежды — он бы увидел лекарство из малого медицинского ящика: мутный соленый раствор в громоздкой стеклянной конструкции родом из Старого Света. С одной стороны у неё полая игла, с другой — рукоять и поршень, чтобы можно было проколоть кровяной сосуд, и лекарство потекло из внутренней капсулы в кровь.

Жуткое устройство завезли из-за моря, и оно работает исправно, его уже год как используют в беловодских больницах. Известно, что благодаря такому способу введения лекарства удалось быстро побороть поветрие после чёрного года… но Хайтана почему-то жуть берет от одной мысли о касании тонкостенной иглы ниже сгиба локтя — а казалось бы, чего ему бояться аккуратного прокола стальной иглы, после сотни драк и потасовок… и все же, и все же. Исход всех драк известен, а в капсуле может быть что угодно: хоть лекарство, хоть отрава, хоть лунный свет и утренний туман.

Когда Хайтана снова допускают к господину-виверне, тот прижимает левую руку к груди, чётки не стучат больше — они так и остались лежать на коленях, зелёные камешки на синем покрывале.

— Все еще больно? — спрашивает Хайтан, заранее зная, какой будет ответ.

— Это не совсем боль. Чувствуется как бесконечная усталость, — произносится извиняющимся тоном. — Хотя уставать мне не с чего.

Хайтан на это ничего не говорит. Третий старший господин всегда так отвечает на вопросы о самочувствии, которые считает неважными, и пытается изобразить легкомысленную ухмылку. Выходит по-разному: бывает, получается почти как всегда; а бывает похоже на клыкастый оскал загнанного зверя. От болезни черты лица как будто заостряются, и зубы тоже кажутся острее. На самом деле, такие попытки только усугубляют тяжелое впечатление, ведь в хорошие дни дела обстоят совершенно иначе: много усилий уходит, чтобы ненароком не улыбнуться в присутствии слишком серьезных людей.

Вот так, в молчании и ожидании, начинается одиннадцатая стража — далекий колокол отсчитывает два длинных удара и один короткий. Значит, собрание в зале Одного Свитка уже закончено.

— В Цветке Закона сейчас должно начаться малое служение. Если хотите, могу почитать вам сутры. Это слабая замена храму, но больше, чем ничего, — предлагает секретарь.

Он не надеется на позволение, ожидает в ответ молчаливый отказ, и уже придумывает, что бы еще предложить вместо чтения документов. Но господин-виверна, видимо, уже и сам не хочет перечить и отдавать приказы, он лишь снова утирает краем рукава уголки бессонных глаз, и просит:

— Прочитай историю о скитаниях в море. Только не… нет, даже не думай творить свои змеиные заговоры.

— И в мыслях не было.

Хайтан легко кланяется, насколько возможно поклониться, если сидишь на кровати, и ищет в глубине синих рукавов молитвенные чётки — обязательный атрибут всех последователей учения Цветка Закона. Он не носит свои ни на запястье, ни на поясе, чтобы не было соблазна перебирать нефритовые бусины, чтобы стук чёток слуги ненароком не помешал, когда не требуется.

— Возьми мои, — просит господин-виверна. — И возьми меня за руку. От соленого лекарства кровь перестаёт греть… нет, не приближайся слишком близко. Оставайся, где сидел.

Хайтан знает, почему нельзя приближаться, и почему нельзя было взять господина-виверну за руку раньше. Потому, что у болезни есть свой запах, душный и приторный. Потому, что кожа становится холодной, влажной и липкой. Потому, что во рту появляется металлический привкус, и его не скрыть ни коричными леденцами, ни мятной водой. И господин-виверна не хочет, чтобы его видели в невыгодном свете, и бесполезно ему объяснять, что уж кому-кому, а его слуге, выскочке из бедного квартала, ничто из проявлений болезни не страшно.

Что его сейчас страшит, так это сбиться во время чтения сутр, перепутать строки, нарушить общую картину — это считается дурным знаком. Конечно, он читал их великое множество раз, и вслух, и в мыслях, но если, что если господин-виверна заскучает слушать священные строки, что если решит коснуться пересохшими губами его рук?

Нет, этого не случится: кто во время болезни может быть в весеннем настроении, тем более, когда страшится касаний? Исключено.

Но видение, единожды мелькнув перед глазами Хайтана, прочно лишает его спокойствия. Это неприемлемо. Почему сердце так своенравно и подвержено волнениям?

Однако сомнения стоит отбросить. Он аккуратно, как величайшую ценность, берет тонкие руки господина-виверны в свои, неловкие, смуглые и покрытые многочисленными напоминаниями об уличных драках, зажимает между большим и указательным пальцем первую из драгоценных бусин в начале отсчета, у атласной кисточки.

В сутрах может быть сто восемь двустиший, и в них легко запутаться. Прочитанное отсчитывают по бусинам, чтобы не сбиться с ритма, не переставить строки местами.

«Сутра о скитаниях в море» рассказывает историю одного из сотни совершенных основателей учения Цветка Закона. При чтении надо не сильно задумываться о злоключениях несчастного Лу Ю, следует очистить мысли и просто позволить сутре литься из благостных уст.

Хайтан делает глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза, чтобы ничто его не отвлекало, и начинает — и хотя он говорит негромко, его голос и не узнать. Он читает низким, певучим, неестественно ровным тоном, от которого у непривычных людей может без видимых причин затрепетать сердце:

_Если б я мог, как один из бессмертных, парить в вышине, странствовать, ветром небесным повелевая легко! Всё ещё остаюсь, словно мёртвый недвижный камень, полон печали в просторе меж моря и облаков…_

Семьдесят два двустишия Хайтан рассказывает легко, не замечая ни усталости, ни текущего времени. Раз за разом он с затаенной радостью удивляется самому себе, что в начале чтения он, бывает, не помнит с нужной точностью и половины строк, но стоит лишь начать — и слова приходят сами, возвращаются из ниоткуда, заполняют пробелы в памяти. Когда он читает последние строки, тишина после них ощущается густой и плотной, как тяжелое одеяло — и после долгого рассказа кажется такой неуместной, что в ушах звенит.

Господин-виверна ничего не говорит, лежит с закрытыми глазами, его дыхание глубоко, а лицо спокойно. А руки остаются прохладными, сколько ни держи в своих, сколько ни согревай дыханием: остаются как чешуя речной змеи, как нефритовые бусины Цветка Закона. Хайтан осторожно проверяет биение сердечной жилки у основания большого пальца: сердце господина бьется медленно, сонно.

Синего слугу от этого прошибает холодный пот, — что он натворил, пока мыслями был среди совершенных строк? — и он поспешно, но не выпуская прохладных рук из своих, проверяет свою золотую татуировку на запястье: где голова змеи?

К счастью, она на тыльной стороне ладони, то есть укусить никого не могла.

— Я вовсе не засыпал… пока ты читал сутру, — шепчет господин-виверна дремотным голосом. — Как бы я мог? Ведь синицы… ты замолчишь, они придут, в их руках…

— Лекарство, я знаю. Но лучше бы вам заснуть. Хотите, я буду читать вам что-то, хм, менее священное? Буду отгонять от вас белых птиц, сколько понадобится.

Господин-виверна шепчет с сонной улыбкой в голосе, от которой его слуга краснеет, сам того не ожидая:

— Да, пожалуйста...

И Хайтан достаёт из рукава помятый томик в мягкой обложке, и вполголоса начинает читать весьма далекие от совершенных текстов рассказы о легкомысленных приключениях вора, монахини и знатной дамы.

Когда некоторое время спустя за его спиной опять возвышаются белые слуги, Хайтан бестрепетно шипит им на грани между мольбой и возмущением:

— Господин-виверна спит. Впервые за сколько времени? Прошу, не будите его. Ваше соленое лекарство может подождать несколько часов.

Они долго молчат, взвешивая пользу отказа и согласия, но Хайтан смотрит в их белые маски достаточно убедительно — и они, едва склонив головы в согласии, отходят.


End file.
